Concept Art
storyboard and concept art posted by Chris Corum.]] This page contains all of the publicly-released and found images of concept art - including, but not limited to, character designs, backgrounds, props, and reference sheets. These are made to assist the animators in creating an episode of Mixels. Some production art was also created for games, such as the two apps that have been released, and the minigames on Cartoon Network's website. For the LEGO equivalent, see Prototypes. Episodes Timothy Barnes Timothy Barnes currently works on the show as an art director. Dreamsite.jpg|Background design of Flamzer's dream from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Note the Infernites' prototype designs. Campsite.jpg|Background design of the Infernites' campsite from Only You Can Prevent Forest Freezes, Only You! Forest Freeze incident.jpg|Background design of the Infernites' campsite during a Forest Freeze from Only You Can Prevent Forest Freezes, Only You! Orbitopia view.jpg|Background design of Orbitopia from Houston, We Have a Problem! Gravity plug.jpg|Background design of the Gravity Plug area from Don't Pull the Gravity Plug! Throne room.jpg|Background design of King Nixel' throne room from Quest for the Mixamajig. Frosticon Land panorama.jpg|Background design of the Frozen Volcanoes from Quest for the Mixamajig. Glorp Corp Land view.jpg|Background design of the Swamplands from Quest for the Mixamajig. Muncho Land overview.jpg|Background design of Muncholand from Quest for the Mixamajig. BLAM effect.jpg|Effect design from Quest for the Mixamajig. Klinkerton view.jpg|Background design of Klinkerton from Quest for the Mixamajig. Klinkerton stuff.png|Background design of an unseen area in Klinkerton. Gear ref.jpg|Effect design of gears in area from previous image. In the hall.jpg|Background design of the Klinkerton Boardroom from Quest for the Mixamajig. The long hall with Gox.jpg|Version of previous background with Gox in image for size reference. Lixer Land with Turg.jpg|Background design of Lixer Land from Quest for the Mixamajig. Turg in tree.jpg|Background design of an unseen area in Lixer Land. MIXOPOLISS.jpg|A poster of Mixopolis, presumably for Every Knight Has Its Day. Musicland (as entitled in original file name).jpg|Background design of Musicland from Every Knight Has Its Day. Mixes restaurant.jpg|Background design of Mixes. Cafe.jpg|Background design in Mixopolis. White Christmas inspiration.jpg|Version of previous background with the image's inspiration for comparison. Opposites attract.jpg|Background design of the Lava Lounge and the Tuxedo Club. Chris Corum Chris Corum worked on the show as a creative director, mainly working on the online Flash-based website, during Season 1's run. Designinyourhead1.png|Lunk & Vulk Mix concept art. Designinyourhead2.jpg|Flain storyboard and concept art from Coconapple and Cookironi. Designinyourhead3.jpg|Seismo stills from Coconapple, Electrock, and Mailman. Designinyourhead4.jpg|Electroids Max stills from Electrock and Cookironi. Designinyourhead5.jpg|Zaptor and Electroids Max power concepts from Cookironi. Designinyourhead6.jpg|Zorch storyboards and concept art from various episodes. Miranda Dressler Miranda Dressler currently works on the show as a character and prop designer. Mirandadresslerconcept1.png|Character designs from Moon Madness and Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept2.png|Prop and effect designs from Moon Madness and Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept3.jpg|Nurp-Naut and Rokit model sheets. Mirandadresslerconcept4.jpg|Flamzer model sheet. Mirandadresslerconcept5.jpg|Boogly model sheet. Mirandadresslerconcept6.jpg|Glowkies Max model sheet. Mirandadresslerconcept7.jpg|Infernites Max model sheet. Mirandadresslerconcept8.jpg|Character designs from Only You Can Prevent Forest Freezes, Only You! Mirandadresslerconcept9.jpg|Character and effect designs from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mirandadresslerconcept16.jpg|Series 5 character designs. Mirandadresslerconcept15.jpg|Series 6 character designs. Mirandadresslerconcept14.jpg|Charaacter designs from Moon Madness and Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept13.jpg|Effect design from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mirandadresslerconcept12.jpg|Effect design from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mirandadresslerconcept11.jpg|Ice jet reference for Krog and Snoof. Mirandadresslerconcept10.jpg|Bat crowd design from Don't Pull the Gravity Plug! Ultra-Miximum Maxing concept art.jpg|Effect design from Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept17.jpg|Designs of King Nixel's Airship and the Jinky & Kamzo Mix. Mirandadresslerconcept18.jpg|Designs for King Nixel. Mirandadresslerconcept19.jpg|Designs for the Lixers. Mirandadresslerconcept20.jpg|Designs for the Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Mix. Mirandadresslerconcept21.jpg|Designs for the Mondo Mixes. Mirandadresslerconcept22.jpg|Designs for the Ultra-Miximum Max. Portfolio-10.jpg Portfolio-9.jpg Portfolio-8.jpg Portfolio-7.jpg Portfolio-5.jpg Portfolio-4.jpg Nollan Obena Nollan Obena worked on the show as an art director in Season 1. B01AS04 006 ExtInferniteKingdom Color.jpg|Background design of the Infernite Kingdom from Coconapple. B01AS07 012 ExtCragsterKingdom Color.jpg|Background design of the Cragster Kingdom from Coconapple. B01BS01A 221 ExtElectroidLand Color.jpg|Background design of Electroid Land from Changing a Light Bulb. B01BS02 222 IntElectroidClassroomEFX Color.jpg|Background design of the Electroid Classroom from Changing a Light Bulb. Sc6 pnl5.jpg|Effect design for the Zaptor & Vulk Mix from Pothole. Sc7 pnl 3.jpg|Effect design for the Zaptor & Vulk Mix from Pothole. B05AS03A 1134 ExtFlexerKingdom Color.jpg|Background design of the Flexer Kingdom from the Mixels Main Title. Sc1 pnl 3.jpg|Title design from Fang Gang Log Toss. Park.jpg|Background design of Mixel Park from Murp Romp. Wiztastics.jpg|Background design of the Magic Tent from Murp Romp. Glurp.jpg|Background design of the Swamplands from the Mixels Main Title. Moon+in+Space.jpg|Early design of the Mixel Moon. Maria Vitan Maria Vitan worked on the show as a prop designer, color stylist, background designer, and painter in the first two seasons and on Every Knight Has Its Day. Mixelland Panorama via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Coconapple. Hot Lava Tub via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Coconapple. River Panorama via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Murp. Murp Fail via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Murp Cragster Land via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Electrock. Electrock via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Electrock. Krader Hiding Spot via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Shuff Cookironi via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Electric Shock via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Hilly Hills via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Mixelland via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Wave 1 Fight via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Rockball Stadium 2 via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Rockball Stadium via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Rockball Boom via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Fireboulder via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Volectro Tan via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. BOOM via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball.Cragster Land Main via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Mailman. Whack-a-Mixel via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Mailman. Hamlonga Conveyorbelt via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Hamlogna Conveyorbelt. Happy_Mixel_Mountain_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Background from Epic Comedy Adventure. Gooey_Spike_Tree_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Background from Murp Romp. Murp Chase Scene via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Murp Romp. Special Lighting via Maria Vitan.png|Lighting reference from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Glowkee_Bat_Shapes_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Character reference from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mix_Sequence_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Mix sequence reference from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Orbitopia via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Houston, We Have a Problem! Beautiful_Mixel_Moon_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Early background of the Mixel Moon. MV MixelsProps 500.jpg|Props from various episodes. Props 2 via Maria Vitan.jpg|Props from various episodes. Miscellaneous 927041 675655122500931 1844026422 n.jpg|In-studio fan art, alongside slightly visible character reference sheets on the side. The Wonderful World of Mixels IS THAT A SCHOOL.jpeg|Scenery being worked on P A L A D U M 2.jpeg|Paladum Storyboards.png|A storyboard for Every Knight Has Its Day More_stuff_about_next_special.png Who_the_heck_are_those_guys_in_the_BG.png|Paladum again, with character designs above HEY ANDY.jpeg|Mixopolis concept art behind Andy Seenan Miranda working on medical tribe.jpeg|Miranda Dressler working on the Medix South by Southwest Sxsfconcept1.png|Art for the first concepts of Mixels Sxsfconcept2.png Sxsfconcept3.png Games Online Minigames Designinyourhead9.jpg|Concept work for the Infernites Game. Designinyourhead8.jpg|Concept work for the Electroids Game. Designinyourhead7.jpg|Concept work for the Wiztastics Game. Calling All Mixels VULK AND SHUFF'S PROTOTYPE DESIGNS HIGH QUALITY.jpg|An early version of the title screen. CAM Concept.jpg|A couple of backgrounds and towers. Mixels tribes concept.jpg|Character concept work. Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup demo of Flain's model. MV Efx 05 500.png|Concept art from the "Meet Volectro" cutscene. Infernites worldmap.png|Infernite Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Cragsters worldmap.png|Cragster Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Electroids worldmap.png|Electroid Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Frosticons worldmap.png|Frosticon Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Fang Gang worldmap.png|Fang Gang Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Flexers worldmap.png|Flexer Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Rescued Zorch popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Zorch. Rescued Vulk popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Vulk. LOADING SD.tex.png|An unused loading screen. GUI Worlds SD.png|Concept art hidden within a map graphic. Unusedpartofkraw.png|An unused part of Kraw's texture. Mixels Rush Electroids Max Rush.gif|Electroids Max sprite animation. Orbitons Max Rush.gif|Orbitons Max sprite animation. Infernite Cousins Max Rush.gif|Infernites Max sprite animation. Glowkies Max Rush.gif|Glowkies Max sprite animation. Klinkers Max animation.gif|Klinkers Max sprite animation. B3811775b42f5e09321e2e58e4ef6502.gif|Weldos Max sprite animation. 4b3569144bf6d388cba226f374785097.gif|Major Nixel and Nixels animation, played when you lose a level. 6ab2a3bf954e27ed61c70caeba1a0028.gif|Obstacle animation. E74260a1012ad81cf7d2216d72052e3e.gif|Obstacle animation. D531507a7f66ee703cf24c60e4d9ecee.gif|Obstacle animation. B941b8ef014e2057b8064a0db3cdf23a.gif|Obstacle animation. 4edf5429459fde1b3e97078a20a87a39.gif|Nixelstorm animation. F61ac76d464914f884cc5bd463915598.gif|Power-up animation. A77ad18892cb267055ecabc335bfa995.gif|Power-up animation. 682d62837dc4ac9acb2aad83b3353e6b.gif|Power-up and loading screen animation. Intro Outro.png|Storyboards for the intro and outro. Category:Galleries Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush